User talk:Grafinvonwandernd
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Serf Wars Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey! Thanks for the welcome :D Um, I left a post on the forum for some suggestions about the games pages. I totally don't want to rearrange anything without approval. So if you like them, I can start changing them around a little. :D PsychStudent 01:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Games Page I changed the "Games" page to "Minigames" but I think you need to do something on your end so it shows up as "Minigames" throughout the Wiki. I think if you go to games from the homepage, it will take you to the redirected "minigames" page. Underneath "minigames" it will say redirected from games -> click on games and I think you'll be able to edit the name. I figured it should be labeled as "minigames" since this is what the game (Serf Wars) refers to them as. :D ~@ Psych @~ 05:11, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I gave you admin rights. I couldn't find anyway to change it, maybe you can. Everything is looking great so far! Thanks! :) Grafinvonwandernd 18:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC)